


Lifeguard

by lenfaz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenfaz/pseuds/lenfaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS Olympics AU. Because it had to be done!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeguard

Emma Swan didn’t even know why she was here. It was pointless, it really was. She was a freaking _lifeguard_ at the Olympic Games.

Not what she had imagined when she filled in the volunteer forms more than a year ago. She was planning to travel to the country for that time and it had been her dream to volunteer at a game. So when she was ticking boxes of things she could do, she included her lifeguarding experience back in her home town.

And that is how she ended up holding that hideous red lifesaver and bored out of her mind. She wasn’t even _in_ the main pool where all the events were going to be held. Nope, she had been banished to the warm up and practice pool areas, watching as swimmers underwent endless laps back and forth, only a few at the time.

_Well, that happens when you piss off the head of volunteers with your attitude and Regina takes revenge by sending you there._ She can hear Mary Margaret’s - another volunteer in the medical area - voice in her head.

Emma sighed, her eyes focusing on the now vacated pool as she waited for the new booked shift - _Team GB_ \- to start.

The first thing she noticed when he walked into the pool and stripped off his jacket was his thick chest hair - and the five o’clock shadow on his face-, a very rare thing in swimmers. Was he planning on shaving before the events? It wasn’t like male swimmers were allowed full suits anymore and all that hair was bound to slow him down in the race. Her current train of thoughts was stopped as he removed his track pants, remaining only in speedos. What was is with the brands and their flag and logo placements? Granted, there wasn’t much space in the speedos anyway, but still… Emma could have done without those drawings crossing the swimmers enhanced physique. Was that a _Lion_ or what?

Emma watched him as he swam lap after lap, his rhythm methodic and steady. Her eyes followed him back and forth, focusing on the movements of his arms as he went stroke after stroke. She let her mind wander for a few seconds, fighting the tedium of the day and struggling to keep focused. It was then when she noticed the different splash on the water. She zeroed in on the swimmer and found him struggling to keep afloat in the middle of the deserted pool, holding his leg.

_Oh shit. OH SHIT._

Her mind went in overdrive as she held the lifesaver and threw herself into the water. She was by his side in an instant, her arms surrounding his chest and pulling him above the water surface.

“I’ve got you,” she said panting as she helped him into the border of the pool and out of it. He was still coughing and breathing heavily, one of his hands grabbing his right thigh.

“Are you alright?” she asked as she kneeled next to him.

He looked at her and Emma almost lost the little breath she’d been able to catch up on as she found the most beautiful blue eyes looking at her.

“Aye, I think so.” His voice was hoarse and strained as he kept massaging his thigh. “It’s just a wonderful thing, preparing all your life for this opportunity, battling a very nasty wrist injury for years, only to come close to perish in the bloody practice pool because of a muscle cramp.”

Emma couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips. He looked at her mystified for a second before he started laughing as well, a loud and sincere sound that almost brought tears out of his eyes.

“Thanks, I needed that,” he said sheepishly when they’d finally calm down.

“And here I was, thinking I had gotten the most useless volunteer job in all the games,” Emma said as she raised on her feet. “Can you stand up?” she asked as her hand reached for his.

“Aye,” his hand grabbed hers and he slowly got up. “And I wouldn’t say your job is useless. You certainly saved me, love.” He seemed to have recovered just fine if the way he was biting his lower lip and his eyes were looking at her was any indication.

Emma ignored the soft tingle on her skin where his fingers brushed her palm, choosing to roll her eyes at his flirty tone. “Not your love,” she attested.

“But certainly my savior, whose name I don’t even know.”

“I’m Emma. Emma Swan,” she offered.

“Killian Jones,” he gave her a small bow.

“Do you have to compete today?” she asked.

He shook his head “100m freestyle. I have a few more days until I have to be in the main pool.”  

“You better get that muscle cramp checked,” Emma pointed out softly.

“I should,” his eyes bored into hers. “I - thank you,” he said sheepishly.

“It’s my job,” she smiled. “Take care.”

/-/

He was at the pool the next morning.

“Don’t go drowning on me again, Jones!” she yelled from the other side of the pool.

He gave her a flashy smile, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Swan. I’m in _fine_ shape.”

“Just in case, don’t think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second.”

“I would despair if you did.”

/-/

That became their routine the next few days. He’d show up early in the practice pool and did his training before he stopped to flirt shamelessly with her. Emma would roll her eyes before reminding him he needed to focus on what he came here for. He would chuckle and give her another flashy smile before leaving the pool.

She’d ran into him a few times outside the pool, either nearby the dining areas or around other sport venues while checking different events. He’d smiled at her and sat with her a few times, but nothing had gone over a few shared moments and a couple of hinted questions. He had a clear goal in his mind and Emma knew it. He’d come here to compete and to win.

She’d done a little research on him. Nothing major -nothing too stalkersih per se-  just a simple google search where she learned that he’d been swimming his entire life and that these games where his first opportunity to shine after battling a terrible hand injury for years. He wasn’t a favorite, but they hadn’t ruled him out either. He was a wild card, no one knew what could happen.

Which is why she found herself shuffling on her feet as he exited the practice pool that afternoon. The sun was almost setting in the sky and she knew he had a big day ahead of him the next day, with prelim heats and semi-finals in the morning and - luckily - the final in the evening.

She also knew she’d likely wouldn’t see him again.

“Killian,” she called for him as he finished zipping his jacket and he turned around. “Good luck tomorrow,” she said softly.

He stood silent for a moment before he ducked his head, “Perhaps a kiss for good luck?”

She closed the distance to meet him, her lips brushing against his scruffy cheek and stopping to press softly against the corner of his mouth. She heard his breath catch in his throat before she pulled away and gave him a flirty smile. “Bring a medal and then we’ll see, sailor.”

/-/

She didn’t know how Mary Margaret pulled it off - she assumed it took a lot of sweet talk and groveling - but Emma Swan was assigned to the main pool the next evening, right there to see the 100m final _live_. She knew she should be cheering for her country - Team USA and Nathan Adrian trying to carry on the legacy of Gary Hall Jr and Jason Lezak - but she couldn’t help by putting all her hopes and well-wishes into the guy that was currently being announced on lane 7.

Killian had made it. By little and not with the best of times against the main favorites, but he’d secured a place on the finals and that was all Emma cared about. It was a clean slate from there. Less than 50 seconds to define years of hard training.

He smiled and waved at the crowd as he was announced and the first thing she noticed -sadly- was his shaven cheeks and chest. All his hair was gone and he looked younger than when she’d last seen him. He had a resolved expression on his face, his entire posture showing concentration on what was to come.

And then they were out and it was all happening almost in a blink of an eye, all swimmers going head to head in one of the closest races Emma had ever seen. It was going to be the type of race that was going to be settled by the scratch of a nail. Which is why when it finished, Emma’s eyes went back and forth, desperately trying to check the boards to see the final result. The stadium was raving about the Australian swimmer winning the race but Emma wanted to see the rest of the results.

They finally came: Australia for the gold, USA for the silver and Killian Jones, GBR for the bronze. Emma let out a little scream, her hand muffling the sound and she remember Regina was probably looking at her _right now_ , but her heart was jumping up and down in joy as her eyes went back to the pool.

He was still catching his breath but he had a huge smile on his face as he raised his fist in the air and received the congratulations of the other swimmers.

/-/

The medal ceremony came through and Emma watched as Killian walked joyfully to the podium to get his bronze medal. After the anthems, the swimmers started the customary Olympic turn around the pool. It was almost at the end of it that his eyes focused on her, a grin coming to his face as he broke all protocol and went to stand in front of her.

“It seems you got upgraded to the main pool,” he said.

“Well, someone had to make sure you didn’t collapse again during the final.”

He chuckled, his fingers grazing the bronze medal hanging around his neck. “I got a medal…”

“I see.”

His voice was soft when he spoke the next words. “I want to thank you, Emma. If you hadn’t been there to pull me out of that pool,” he trailed off, reaching to scratch behind his ear.

“Perhaps gratitude is in order,” she smiled coyly at him, her eyes darting to his lips.

He didn’t hesitate, his fingers caressing her cheek and tangling in her hair as he closed the distance to kiss her, his lips pressing softly against hers. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling her closer to him, slightly aware of the flashes going around them and the cheering that filled in the pool.

He was smiling broadly as he pulled away, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lower lip in a hesitant smile, her fingers softly caressing the skin of his collarbone that his half zipped uniform left in view. His smooth skin felt unfamiliar against her fingertips. Killian seemed to read her thoughts.

“It will grow again, you know?” he cocked an eyebrow at her.

“It better.”

 


End file.
